


Bruises

by indeedee



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Assassins & Hitmen, Confrontations, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, I don't think it's that graphic but just in case, Impostors, Murder, Neopronouns, Scheming, Short, The Skeld (Among Us), be very afraid of electrical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indeedee/pseuds/indeedee
Summary: Purple fell quiet for a moment. "Alright, you're clearly onto me. So why confront me here? If I were you, I'd have brought it up publicly.”“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna call you out. I’m not a fucking narc. I want to make a deal, Purple."Black approaches Purple in Electrical. The two of them have an insightful conversation.
Relationships: Purple & Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Purple - She/Her  
> Black - Any pronouns

Purple shifted her weight and settled down in front of the panel, staring intently at the cross-crossing wires. The electricity room hummed quietly around her, filling her ears in a pleasing way. 

She was pulled out of her focus by the sound of a squeak and a weight scampering up her space suit, coming to a trembling rest on her helmet. Purple stiffened - there was a new sound amongst the quiet humming, the slow tapping of boots on the floor. She stood, as quickly as she could without displacing the little one on her head, and turned to the entrance of her room. 

Slowly, deliberately, Black entered.

“Purple?” Black asked, a cheerful lilt to aer voice. “Do you have time to talk?” The little crewmate following aer came to rest between aer legs.

“Oh, Black, it’s just you,” Purple said, pretending to relax. “I was worried for a second. You scared Junior.”

“Sorry about that,” Black chuckled. Their pet’s shoulders shook as well. “I’ve been trying to get you alone for a while now. Wanted to make sure nobody else was here.”

Purple couldn’t keep her shoulders from stiffening again. “That’s suspicious.”

Black’s head tilted - it was hardly noticeable, if you weren’t already looking for movement. “Fair enough, I guess. Kinda hypocritical, though? You were at the wires for so long.”

“I’m hardly an engineer. I’m not used to fixing them.”

"That's really funny," Black chuckled, "seeing as there isn't anything there to fix in the first place.” 

Purple fell quiet for a moment. She allowed herself to straighten more as she held (approximate) eye contact with Black. “Alright. You’re clearly onto me. So why confront me _here_?” The Electrical room was secluded, easy to escape, and easy to draw people to. It was the ideal location to get away with murder. “If I were you, I’d have brought it up publicly.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna call you out. I’m not a fucking narc.” Purple was vaguely aware of Black reaching into what appeared to be a pocket. “I want to make a deal, Purple.”

“What sort of deal? Being left alive?” Technically, one left _could_ meet the requirements of Purple’s contract. But unless Black paid handsomely, the risk wouldn’t be worth it. 

“Kind of, I guess?” Black clasped his hands behind his back. “Not really, though.”

“You’ve lost me.”

Black put faes hands out in front of faer, cocking faer head in an almost cute way. Sitting in their palm was a butterfly knife. “I’m like you.”

Purple couldn’t help but stiffen more after that. “Like… me?” _Another one? Someone must really want this ship gone._

“Not exactly,” Black continued, beginning to swing the knife around like a toy, “but in the ways that matter, you bet.”

“ _But you just said...?_ You’ve lost me.”

“We’ve got a common goal.”

Purple felt Junior hop off their head and stand, proudly, by their feet. “And that is?”

Black held the knife up to their visor, where a sharp-toothed smile was just barely visible. “Sabotage."

Almost on queue, Purple heard scrambling from somewhere behind Black. She nearly sprinted around the corner, only vaguely aware of Black moving as well. Standing just behind the wall was Pink, their whole body shaking. 

Purple growled, pulled a knife out from the folds of her suit, and rushed to the witness, Pink scrambling further away and pressing their back to the wall. Someone was cursing under their breath, thought Purple was too focused on her pursuit to tell who.

She approached Pink and raised the knife. Pink flinched and held their hands over their face. When Purple brought the knife down, Pink flailed their arms, knocking it from Purple’s hands.

“Oh- _fuck_.”

Safe, Pink darted away from Purple and towards the door, only to be stopped dead in their tracks by Black, whose slasher smile was clear as day beneath her helmet. She lifted the visor, her entire face shadowed, but Purple was almost certain she saw her jaw unhinge. 

Something pierced Pink clean through before pulling back again. The visor fell back over their face and Black smacked their lips. There was a thump.

The buzzing electricity and her own heartbeat filled Purple’s ears. “...okay. Okay. That solves that problem.” What the fuck? What the _fuck_? Purple had seen a lot of weird stuff, but that took the cake. “What the fuck was that- _what are you_?”

“Oh damn.” Black seemed to be ignoring her. “That’s- a mess.” 

“Yeah. No shit.” Alright. Whatever had just happened didn’t matter, because there was a corpse now, and Purple didn’t want to be caught with it. 

She stepped over Pink’s body and grabbed Black’s arm, ignoring their brief protest, before rounding the corner once again and kneeling by the vent. Purple shook and rattled the cover for a moment before a screw popped out, allowing her to lift it with ease. She stood and gestured to the gap. “We were never here, got it?”

Black made finger guns - finger guns? - and scooped up their little pet, who didn’t seem too affected by what had just transpired. “Gotcha, fam.” Without another moment wasted, they hopped into the vent, the cover falling above them. 

Which only left one thing to do. Purple bent over and grabbed her knife from where it had fallen, Junior taking the opportunity to scramble onto her head again. She walked over to the panel and slashed the wires in one clean swipe. The room fell quiet as everything shut down in unison.

And that was that. Purple swallowed and climbed into the vent herself. She could question Black later. For now, she had a story to weave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly thing I wrote based off a friend (Black) and I's (Purple) Among Us sonas. It kind of drifted away from that, but the colors and pronouns come from there.  
> Thank you for reading my silly spaceman idea :3


End file.
